<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big teddy bear vs Me by wintermadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290053">Big teddy bear vs Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermadness/pseuds/wintermadness'>wintermadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermadness/pseuds/wintermadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Subin kira papanya sudah dalam level menyebalkan tertinggi ketika menjahilinya, ternyata Subin salah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big teddy bear vs Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy reading and Happy valentine all 🍫💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Achaan! Liat, Subin tadi matematika dapet 100!”</p><p>“Achan?” Subin kembali mengulangi panggilannya pada lelaki yang sedang duduk diruang keluarga rumah mereka, tapi lelaki itu tidak bergeming dan hanya menatap lurus kedepan.</p><p>“Achan gak denger subin panggil?”</p><p>Alih-alih menjawab panggilan Subin lelaki itu malah bangkit bejalan kearah laci dibawah tv. Subin tidak tau sejak kapan di laci itu ada sebuah boneka beruang yang besarnya tidak masuk akal. Subin sampai tidak sadar membuka lebar mulutnya melihat ukuran boneka itu yang hampir setinggi dirinya.</p><p>“Achan sejak kapan punya boneka segede itu? Trus... kok ditaruh di laci?”</p><p>Lagi-lagi ucapan Subin hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh lelaki yang ia panggil 'achan' tersebut. Lelaki itu malah sibuk membelai lembut boneka beruang super besar didepannya.</p><p>“Achan marah ya sama subin” nada bicara Subin makin mengecil diakhirnya. Takut ia berbuat kesalahan yang membuat papanya itu tidak ingin berbicara padanya.</p><p>Lagi-lagi tidak mendengar jawaban. Subin berjalan cepat kearah lelaki itu lalu menyingkirkan boneka beruang super besar itu dari hadapannya.</p><p>“Achan please jawab subin, jangan diemin subin!”</p><p>Tapi lelaki itu malah kembali ngengambil boneka itu lalu membawanya pergi meninggalkan Subin sendirian diruang keluarga dengan air mata yang sudah siap untuk meluncur dari sana.</p><p>“ACHAN UDAH GAK SAYANG SAMA SUBIN!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hah?”</p><p>Subin membuka matanya dengan sekali gerakan. Seperti disihir rasa kantuknya langsung menghilang. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya dan melihat jam yang tepaku di dinding kamarnya.</p><p>06.05</p><p>“TELAAATTT”</p><p>Tanpa pikir panjang Subin langsung berlarian ke kamar mandi walaupun tersandung-sandung selimut di kakinya, hal itu tidak membuat Subin memelankan langkahnya untuk segera mencapai kamar mandi.</p><p>Entah kenapa rumahnya masih sepi padahal jam sudah menunjukan waktunya untuk sarapan. Biasanya dijam jam sekarang orang tua Subin sudah bolak balik kamarnya untuk mengecek apakah ia sudah siap, atau sekedar memanggilnya untuk menyantap menu sarapan paginya.</p><p>Memang kalau sudah buru-buru ada saja hal yang tidak benar. Seperti sekarang misalnya,bisa bisanya kaus kakinya hanya ada sebelah. Bagaimana situasi seperti ini tidak terjadi dihari biasanya tapi bisa terjadi ketika subin hanya memiliki waktu 10 menit untuk bisa sampai di sekolah. Subin menyerah.</p><p>“Achaaannn liat kaos kaki subin gaaaak??”</p><p>Alis subin mengerut ketika tidak ada jawaban yang ia dengar. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak, jadi subin bawa semua perlengkapan sekolahnya menuruni tangga. Tapi saat ia sampai di lantai bawah, rumahnya benar-benar hening tidak ada siapa-siapa di dapur maupun di ruang keluarga.</p><p>“Jangan-jangan mimpi yang tadi...” Subin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Mengusir pikiran aneh yang ada di kepalanya.</p><p>“Achan? Papa?”</p><p>Masih tidak ada jawaban. Jadi Subin memilih untuk pergi ke kamar orang tuanya. Dan yang ia dapatkan malah pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat. Tanpa ragu Subin mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapannya.</p><p>“Papa sama achan belum bangun?”</p><p>“Subin?”</p><p>Subin menghela napas lega, akhirnya ia dapat mendengar suara orang lain dari rumah ini. Setidaknya ia tidak ditinggal sendirian.</p><p>“Sini masuk dek”</p><p>Setelah mengantongi izin untuk masuk kekamar kedua orang tuanya Subin pun akhirnya membuka pintu di depannya. Dan hasilnya? Mata Subin terbelalak.</p><p>“Papa ini udah jam berapa?!”</p><p>Bagaimana Subin tidak terkejut. Subin sudah kehilangan kesempatannya untuk datang sebelum bel sekolahnya berbunyi. Tapi yang ia lihat sekarang adalah papanya yang harusnya sudah siap untuk mengantarnya sekolah, malah masih tertidur dengan piayama dan selimut di tubuhnya. Subin kehabisan kata-kata.</p><p>“Subin mau berangkat sekolah ya?” Kalimat ini untuk Subin.</p><p>“Mas aku anter Subin dulu ya?” Kalau yang ini jelas untuk papanya.</p><p>“Kamu disini aja chan, aku pusing banget nih. Nanti kalo aku mau minum gimana?”</p><p>Papanya, yang memiliki 3 tato di badannya dengan bahu lebar serta otot otot yang sangat bisa dibanggakan. Sekarang sedang merengek pada 'achannya' sambil memeluknya posesif.</p><p>Di depan Subin. Itu bagian paling penting.</p><p>Subin bukan tidak sayang papa. Hanya saja-</p><p> </p><p>“Subin kamu naik ojol aja ya?”</p><p> </p><p>Ketika papanya sakit, papanya berubah menjadi monster peluk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bin tumben telat?”</p><p>“Papa aku sakit”</p><p> </p><p>“Bin kok kaos kaki kamu sebelah putih sebelah item?”</p><p>“Papa aku sakit”</p><p> </p><p>“Bin perut kamu bunyi tuh”</p><p>“Papa aku sakit”</p><p> </p><p>“Bin kenapa cemberut aja sih?”</p><p>“Papa aku sakit”</p><p> </p><p>“Yampun... parah ya kamu sampe sedih gitu?”</p><p>“Enggak, cuma demam”</p><p>“Loh? Terus kenapa cemberut aja dari tadi?”</p><p>“Achan aku dimonopoli!”</p><p> </p><p>Betul juga. Mimpinya semalam, itu adalah pertanda. Seharusnya subin tau. Boneka beruang super besar itu....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Papanya.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Byungchan sudah bergerak sepelan mungkin. Melepaskan dirinya dari tangan kekar yang memeluk perutnya erat, seperti kalau dilepas Byungchan akan pergi jauh. Padahal sekarang ia hanya ingin kekamar mandi.</p><p>Tapi sepelan apapun pergerakan Byungchan, tetap disadari oleh orang di belakang punggungnya ini. Baru saja Byungchan menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit, tangan di pinggangnya langsung mengerat. Yang dapat Byungchan sekarang lakukan hanyalah menghela napas.</p><p>“Mas aku mau pipis”</p><p>“Udah kebelet?”</p><p>“Iya, kalo aku ngompol disini gimana?”</p><p>Akhirnya dengan berat hati pelukan posesif itu mengendur. Dan mengizinkannya keluar dari kukungan Seungwoo. Tapi yang sekarang Byungchan lihat malah bibir manyun Seungwoo yang dibuat-buat.</p><p>“Kamu udah gak cocok deh merengut begitu”</p><p>“Habisnya kamu mau pipis sih”</p><p>“Ya? Aku minum aku juga pipis dong? Kamu nih aneh aneh aja”</p><p>“Yaudah sana buruan, nanti pusing aku kambuh kalo gak peluk kamu”</p><p>“Ih lebay”</p><p>Byungchan akhirnya menyibak selimut yang menutupi dirinya sambil tekekeh. Seungwoo memang unik, Byungchan tidak pernah mengerti itu. Tapi disanalah yang membuat Byungchan tertarik untuk menggali lebih dalam seperti apa Han Seungwoo yang di pertemuan pertamanya sudah membuat Byungchan membuka lebar mulutnya, dengan cara membawa subin yang saat itu sedang muntah-muntah ke fakultas kebidanan alih alih membawanya keklinik atau ke rumah sakit.</p><p>Ya walaupun fakultas ekonomi dan fakultas kebidanan hanya berbeda beberapa langkah tapi Byungchan cukup tercengang ketika melihat dosen perpajakan tersebut mengetuk pintu kelasnya dengan menggendong anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun yang sedang menangis dengan plastik di depan mulutnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir hari itu sangat kacau. Byungchan harus meninggalkan mahasiswanya tiba-tiba dan berlarian ke klinik fakultas kebidanan. Untuk memasangkan Subin kecil infus karena sudah dehidrasi. Tapi siapa yang tau hari yang kacau tersebut bisa mengantarkan Byungchan pada ikrar sehidup sematinya dengan Seungwoo.</p><p>Pantulan dirinya di cermin jelas menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Byungchan sekarang ketika mengingat ingat perjalanan panjangnya dengan Seungwoo dan juga Subin hingga jadi seperti sekarang. Tak peduli ada busa dan setangkai sikat gigi di mulutnya, hal itu tidak bisa menghalangi senyum Byungchan yang diiringi dengan lesung di pipinya.</p><p>Tidak terasa sekarang Subin sudah menginjak 12 tahun. Dari Subin yang bahkan belum lancar memanggil namanya, sampai Subin yang tidak ada remnya ketika berbicara. Kalau dipikir lagi Byungchan juga masih tidak percaya ia bisa membesarkan Seorang Subin sampai menjadi seperti sekarang. Untuk hal ini Byungchan sangat berterimakasih kepada tuhan dan Seungwoo yang telah membuat hidupnya lengkap dengan kehadiran Subin.</p><p>“Chan, Kok lama? Kamu pipis berapa liter?”</p><p>Oh iya, Byungchan lupa. Ada bayi besar yang harus ia usap-usap punggungnya.</p><p>“Sebentar lagi gosok gigi”</p><p>“Emang mau ngapain kok gosok gigi?”</p><p>Byungchan tidak menjawab, Ia tahu ada ego seseorang yang terpuaskan jika ia melayangkan protes dan Byungchan belum mau menyuapi ego orang itu sepagi ini. Lebih baik ia menyudahi sesi gosok giginya dan berjalan kembali ke atas kasur.</p><p>Seungwoo pernah bilang ia suka kejutan. Jadi ketimbang membalas senyum bodoh Seungwoo, Byungchan lebih memilih memberi satu kecupan di bibirnya. Yang membuat senyuman itu di tarik lebih lebar dari pada sebelumnya.</p><p>“Sayang deh sama achan” kekehan Seungwoo keluar berbarengan dengan pelukan erat diperut Byungchan ketika ia sudah kembali menyelimuti dirinya di atas kasur.</p><p>Byungchan tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumannya ketika Seungwoo menatapnya dengan tatapan yang jelas bisa diartikan olehnya.</p><p>“Apa?”</p><p>Dari pada menjawab Seungwoo lebih memilih mengikis jarak di antara wajah mereka untuk kembali menyesap bibir Byungchan yang dingin sehabis terkena air. Menurut Seungwoo rasanya seperti memakan es krim chocomint, rasa mint dari pasta gigi yang Byungchan gunakan masih terasa jelas disana berpadu dengan manis imajiner dari lumatan lembut di bibir mereka.</p><p>Byungchan sudah sangat hapal ini, bagaimana bahasa tubuh Seungwoo. Kemana tangan Seungwoo akan pergi ketika ritme ciuman mereka mulai naik.</p><p>“Stop” tangan kanan Byungchan mendorong pundak Seungwoo sampai dirasa cukup jauh darinya.</p><p>“Byungchan, please”</p><p>“Kamu gak inget tadi siapa yang panasnya 39° sampe ngigo?”</p><p>“Aku masih kuat kok, tuh masih bisa duduk”</p><p>“Trus kenapa gak masuk kerja?”</p><p>“Achan please... mumpung subin sekolah hehe”</p><p>Byungchan menyerah, ia hanya memutar bola matanya dan lagi-lagi menghela napas.</p><p>“Nih ya termometer, kalo angkanya udah 37° kita lanjut”</p><p>“Deal. Aku udah gak begitu panas kok”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Begitu kesepakatan mereka tadi, jadi begitu alat pengecek suhu tadi berbunyi 'beep'. Maka Seungwoo berakhir disini mendengarkan suara gemericik air sambil menatap Byungchan lekat lekat.</p><p>“Arghh Chan... panas banget”</p><p>“Gak usah lebay deh”</p><p>“Bakal melepuh gak sih jidat aku kalo di kompres air mendidih gitu”</p><p>“Enggak lah mas, ini tuh udah aku campur air biasa, jadi suam suam kuku kok”</p><p>“Ruam ruam di jidat aku yang ada, kepanasan”</p><p>“Mulut kamu aja yang aku kompres gimana?”</p><p>“Kompres pake bibir kamu boleh hehe”</p><p>Sekarang kain lembab itu tidak hanya menjadi alat kompres Seungwoo, kain itu juga menyapu wajah Seungwoo dengan kasar. Ulah Byungchan tentu saja.</p><p>“Cuci muka biar bersih jasmani dan rohani kamu”</p><p>Seungwoo tidak marah. Tentu saja membuat Byungchan sebal adalah hal yang paling ia sukai. Katakan Seungwoo aneh (Byungchan sudah sering mengatakan ini padanya) tapi melihat Byungchan dengan bibir mengerut dan mengomel adalah favorit Seungwoo. Walau hal itu tetap akan kalah dengan senyuman tulus dengan eyesmile nya. Tapi membuat keributan kecil dengan Byungchan punya point tersendiri untuknya.</p><p>Sejak mengundurkan diri sebagai seorang dosen dan memilih mengaplikasikan ilmu yang selama ini ia bagikan pada muridnya, Seungwoo jadi tidak banyak memiliki waktu untuk memandangi Byungchan. Jadi hanya melihat Byungchan memeras kain untuk mengopresnya saja rasanya seperti pusing di kepalanya terangkat.</p><p>“Kenapa sih ngeliatin aku gitu baget?”</p><p>“Laper”</p><p>“Mau makan apa? Aku buatin”</p><p>“Makan kamu hehe”</p><p>Ini bukan hari ulang tahun Seungwoo, tapi ia mendapat hadiah lemparan kain basah di perutnya.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Gimana rasanya?”</p><p>“Enak kok ini”</p><p>Subin mengangguk “lebih enak dari yang kemarin”</p><p>Byungchan mengangguk puas mendengar komentar dari dua orang di hadapannya. Setelah menyicip entah untuk keberapa kalinya pada sup ayam buatannya Byungchan pikir ini lumayan. Hanya bermodalkan video di internet dan instingnya sudah dapat menghasilkan sop ayam dan ayam goreng menurut Byungchan pribadi lebih dari cukup.</p><p>“Achan”</p><p>“Iya subin?”</p><p>“Aku ada pr ipa yang gak ngerti, nanti bantuin ya?”</p><p>“Ay ay captain! Nanti kita kerjain bareng okay?”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>“Tadi aku pake kaos kaki sebelah sebelah tau, mana gak sarapan perut aku sampe bunyi-bunyi pas belajar”</p><p>“Oh iya, Maafin achan ya? Pasti kamu kelaperan, mana telat tadi”</p><p>“Iya temen subin sampe nanya semua kenapa kaos kaki subin belang, bete banget”</p><p>Di depan Byungchan, Subin masih sibuk berceloteh tentang hari buruknya, tapi konsentrasi Byungchan sudah terpecah karena ada kaki panjang yang menendang nendang betisnya pelan. Mencoba mendapatkan atensi dari Byungchan yang sedang terfokus pada cerita Subin.</p><p>Selagi Subin belum mencapai titik pada kalimatnya, Byungchan mencoba menolehkan kepalanya pada yang paling tua di meja ini. Mata Byungchan menyipit mencoba membaca gerakan bibir Seungwoo yang ia rapalkan berulang-ulang. Sampai percobaan ke 4, akhirnya otak Byungchan bisa menangkap gerakan bibir itu.</p><p>'Su a pin'</p><p>Byungchan menghela napas, si penyebabnya malah cekikikan dalam diam di bangkunya.</p><p>“Aku abisin makananku dulu”</p><p>“Hah? Achan bilang apa?”</p><p>“Oh... itu... maksud achan, achan kelarin makan dulu baru nanti nyusul kekamar Subin buat ngerjain pr”</p><p>Subin mengangguk paham dan melanjutkan suapan nasi yang tadi sempat tertahan. Tapi menit selanjutnya mata subin bergulir mengikuti pergerakan Byungchan yang menarik bangkunya mendekati Seungwoo.</p><p>“Achan kok pindah?”</p><p>“Mau nyupin papa” itu bukan jawaban dari orang yang Subin tanya, itu adalah jawaban dari papanya yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil menerima suapan nasi dari Achannya sambil melirik bangga ke arah Subin.</p><p>Ini bukan hal baru bagi Subin, pasalnya ketika papanya itu sehat sekali pun sifat menyebalkannya memang sudah ada, tapi entah kenapa ketika sakit seperti ini papanya jadi tambah menyebalkan. Subin jelas tau arti tatapan papanya itu. Kompetisi. Iya artinya tatapan mengajaknya berkompetisi.</p><p>“Papakan udah gede, masa masih di suapin”</p><p>“Papa gak napsu makan subin, papakan lagi sakit”</p><p>“Tapikan papa udah gede, harusnya subin yang disuapin”</p><p>“Tapikan subin sehat, subin juga udah gede”</p><p>“Subin masih kecil tau”</p><p>“Tuhkan Subin masih kecil, biasanya kalo papa bilang Subin masih kecil, kamu langsung mengkerut kayak kol goreng”</p><p>Byungchan? Tentu saja sedang sakit kepala.</p><p>Byungchan menepuk lengan Seungwoo. Tidak sepadan memang dengan menyamakan anaknya dengan kol goreng, tapi setidaknya itulah tindakan yang bisa Byungchan lakukan untuk menghentikan perdebatan ini.</p><p>“Hayo kenapa berantem sih? Kan Achan bisa suapin kalian berdua?”</p><p>Apakah perkelahian ini berakhir? Tentu saja tidak. Mendengar keputusan Byungchan membuat Subin merasa menang dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Seungwoo sebagai selebrasi. Seungwoo mana tahan dengan kegemasan Subin jadi ia cubit pipi Subin sebagai penghargaannya.</p><p>Tidak salah juga kalau ada yang mengatakan Byungchan ayah beranak dua.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hah... capek banget naik turun tangga. Lagian kenapa gak belajar dikamar Subin aja sih?”</p><p>Byungchan hanya menjawab dengan lirikan mata yang mengarah pada seseorang diatas kasur. Subin tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghela napas dan berjalan gontai menuju meja kerja papanya di sudut ruangan.</p><p>Ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang sebenarnya terlalu pendek untuknya mencapai kata nyaman menulis diatas meja sana. Sejauh ini Subin bisa mengerjakan beberapa soal walau diiringi suara manja papanya kepada Byungchan, yang minta dipijit disana sini badannya.</p><p>Makin besar angka yang Subin tuliskan di buku, makin tidak dimengerti juga oleh Subin maksudnya. Tapi Subin tidak pernah khawatir karena ada Achan yang serba bisa. Ya Papa juga sih.</p><p>“Achan kalo yang ini gimana?”</p><p>Byungchan menghentikan pijitannya di kaki Seungwoo yang sepertinya sudah berkelana jauh di alam mimpinya, dan menghampiri Subin untuk memulai kuliahnya dengan mahasiswa berumur 12 tahunnya.</p><p>Bagi Byungchan tidak susah mengajari Subin, seperti dituruni otak yang cerdas dari papanya, Subin bisa mengerti dengan sekali penjelasan saja.</p><p>“Oh gitu... kalo nomor yang 8 itu sama juga caranya?”</p><p>“Iya, rumusnya sama tinggal di-</p><p>“Chan...”</p><p>“Bentar ya, coba Subin kerjain dulu nanti Achan cek”</p><p>Mendengar suara serak Seungwoo yang memanggilnya membuat kaki Byungchan langsung bergerak cepat menuju Seungwoo yang bahkan masih manutup matanya. Tidak ada kata kata setelah Byungchan menghampirinya cuma ada tangan kanan Seungwoo yang menggesturnya untuk duduk ditempat yang Seungwoo maksud.</p><p>“Sebentar ya mas, aku bantuin Subin dulu”</p><p>Jadi dengan begitu Byungchan kembali mengecek pekerjaan Subin dan memberinya sedikit materi yang kiranya perlu. Tapi tidak sampai lima menit kemudian Seungwoo sudah memanggil namanya dan lagi lagi hanya menyuruhnya duduk di bagian kasur yang tangannya maksud.</p><p>Akhirnya Byungchan mengalah dan mengajari Subin dengan jarak jauh (2 meter maksudnya). Tapi Byungchan sadar suara besarnya membuat kerut yang ada di dahi Seungwoo makin membanyak.</p><p>“Subin sini aja belajarnya dikasur”</p><p>Subin? Tak punya pilihan lain. Jadi setelah memboyong bukunya dari lantai 2, ia harus memindahkan buku bukunya lagi keatas kasur. Jujur Subin sudah kehilangan hampir setengah dari mood belajarnya.</p><p>“Byungchan... sini...”</p><p>“Aku udah disini loh mas?”</p><p>“Deketan”</p><p>“Sebentar aku lagi ngajarin Subin”</p><p>“Byungchan”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>brak</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan dan Seungwoo otomatis mengalihkan parhatian mereka pada sumber dari suara barusan yang tercipta dari buku paket dan buku tulis Subin yang beradu secara disengaja.</p><p>“Yaudah aku belajar sendiri aja”</p><p>Dengan begitu Subin bangkit dari duduknya dan menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan suara yang sangat jelas ditelinga Seungwoo dan Byungchan. Suara kekecewaan.</p><p>Hawa kamar mereka tiba tiba berubah menjadi hening.</p><p>“Subin marah ya...”</p><p>“Kamu sih gak mau ngalah bentar”</p><p>“Tapi beneran dingin banget chan”</p><p>Padahal keringat Byungchan sudah mengucur sedari tadi karena mereka tidak menyalakan pendingin ruangan jenis apa pun sama sekali. Jadi Byungchan tempelkan lagi punggung tangannya entah (untuk yang keberapakali hari ini) pada kening Seungwoo. Perbedaan suhu yang drastis langsung menyelimuti punggung tangan Byungchan. Rasanya seperti menempelkan punggung tangannya ke pasir pantai. Ini yang paling panas dibanding yang sebelumnya.</p><p>“Kamu udah minum obatkan?”</p><p>“Belum”</p><p>“Kok belum? Tadi abis makan gak minum obat?”</p><p>“Aku pusing banget tadi jadi langsung tiduran”</p><p>“Ya tuhan, kenapa gak bilang?”</p><p>“Nanti Subin ngerjain pr nya kemaleman”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Pagi ini Subin terbangun dengan sakit di tangan kirinya karena tertindih kepalanya sendiri. Sedikit perenggangan pun tidak menghilangkan sakit di tangannya, yang ada malah tempat pensilnya yang berserakan jatuh dari atas kasur akibat tertendang kakinya.</p><p>Hari ini Subin tidak bangun kesiangan lagi, tapi melihat bukunya yang berserakan di atas kasur dan sebagian di lantai sepertinya untuk ini Subin dibangunkan lebih pagi. Tapi dari pada pusing Subin memilih pilihan paling menyegarkan. Mandi.</p><p>Subin mengucek matanya kembali, Subin kira setelah mandi dirinya sudah terjaga sepenuhnya tapi setelah Ia buka lebar lebar kembali matanya masih saja buku buku dan alat tulis yang berantakan tidak masuk kepenglihatannya. Kamarnya rapih seperti disulap.</p><p>Ketika Subin turun ke lantai bawah, pertanyaannya terjawab dengan sepiring nasi goreng yang masih kelihatan mengkilap. Jadi Subin simpulkan semuanya ulah Achan.</p><p>Kaki Subin bergoyang, mengetuk ngetuk lantai menghilangkan keheningan di ruang makan yang terlalu besar untuk diisi oleh Subin seorang. Subin tidak mau banyak bertanya. Pasti Achannya sedang dikuasai oleh Papanya yang akan rewel jika tidak melihat suaminya itu dalam jarak satu meter. Hanya memikirkannya saja membuat Subin menggulirkan matanya jengah.</p><p>Subin jadi tidak napsu makan, melihat nasi gorengnya yang masih ada setengah porsi lagi memberi Subin ide untuk mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuanya pagi ini.</p><p>“Sini Subin”</p><p>Pemandangannya masih sama seperti hari kemarin, tanpa dijelaskan saja Subin sudah sebal. Yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum cerah tentu saja hanya Byungchan, Papanya bahkan tidak rela membuka mata.</p><p>“Achan, Subin gak abis nasinya”</p><p>“Kok gak di habisin? Gak enak ya?”</p><p>“Enak kok, tapi Subin males aja masih pagi”</p><p>Tanpa ada angin, suara kikikan Papanya tiba tiba menyela percakannya dengan Achan. Matahari belum muncul sepenuhnya, begitu juga dengan mata Papanya yang bahkan belum terbuka.</p><p>“Takut ya makan sendirian”</p><p>“Enggak kok! Apa yang di takutin coba”</p><p>“Ohh papa tau, pasti pingin disuapin kayak Papa kemarin ya? iri bilang bos Subin”</p><p>“Papa gak jelas”</p><p>Subin hampir membalikan badannya untuk meninggalkan tempat menyebalkan dimana ada papanya ini. Tapi disini Byungchan yang paling mengerti kelakuan anak dan ayah yang sebenarnya sebelas duabelas ini. Jadi Byungchan meraih tangan Subin pelan untuk menyelamatkan ego anak itu pagi ini. Dengan mudah Byungchan menarik Subin mendekat walau sedikit jatuh pada situasi yang sangat menghibur ini tapi Byungchan masih dapat menahan tawanya, hanya sedikit kikikan kecil sebagai residu yang keluar.</p><p>“Mau kemana? Sini duduk dulu. Nasinya Achan pegangin”</p><p>Tanpa penolakan Subin duduk di pinggir kasur orang tuanya dengan bibir cemberut yang membuat Seungwoo tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya dan berakhir dihadiahi tatapan mengerikan (menurut) Subin.</p><p>“Nasinya masih setengah, lumayan banyak loh?”</p><p>Byungchan memasukan sesuap nasi goreng itu kemulutnya sendiri. “Enak kok”</p><p>Subin mengangguk sebagai afirmasi.</p><p>Lalu Byungchan mengarahkan satu sendok nasi goreng kemulut Seungwoo. Walau dengan bingung Seungwoo tetap membuka mulutnya (karena mendapat sikutan Byungchan).</p><p>“Enakan mas?”</p><p>“Ueenak bangetlah masakan Achan, coba coba Subin”</p><p>“Aku udah tadi”</p><p>“Coba dulu ini abis dari mulut papa sendoknya pasti tambah enak”</p><p>Walau mendapat tatapan skeptis dari Subin, Byungchan tetap menyakinkan Subin dengan anggukan di kepalanya. Kalau sudah Achannya yang menyuruh Subin mana bisa menolak. Akhirnya satu suap nasi goreng masuk kedalam mulutnya.</p><p>Byungchan dan Seungwoo langsung tersenyum lebar sambil bertepuk tangan. Subin seperti melihat pov dirinya ketika berumur 5 tahun. Rasanya hangat, semenjak umurnya 5 tahun Subin ingat dengan jelas hidupnya menajadi menyenangkan. Seperti dunia berubah menjadi warna lolipop. Dari hitan putih berubah menjadi berwarna.</p><p>Tidak ada lagi muka datar perempuan berbaju sama tiap harinya yang menyuapi Subin. Digantikan dengan seyuman indah laki laki yang entah datang dari mana, berbicara dengannya dengan irama paling menyenangkan yang pernah Subin dengar.</p><p>Subin tidak begitu suka berbicara, maka dari itu pengucapannya masih tidak sempurna diumurnya yang sudah 5. Entah tidak suka berbicara atau berbicara itu susah menurut Subin. Menonton kartun dan bermain mobil mobilan lebih menyenangkan.</p><p>Sampai Subin kecil bertemu dengan laki laki itu lagi, kali ini tidak ada makanan atau obat pahit di depan mereka, Subin ingat betul yang ada di depan mereka adalah kertas kertas orang dewasa. Kerja kalau kata Papanya.</p><p>Papanya orang yang menyenangkan menurut Subin. Tapi kalau Papanya dan kerja dijadikan satu kalimat, Papanya akan menjadi orang paling membosankan di dunia. Sama membosankannya dengan perempuan bermuka datar itu.</p><p>Tapi ada laki laki menyenangkan itu lagi. Meyeruput kopi dan menggidikan bahunya dengan muka aneh. Sepertinya memberi tahu Subin kalau minuman orang dewasa itu tidak enak. Lucu.</p><p>Subin ingin tau lebih banyak lagi muka orang itu kalau mencoba minuman lain. Jadi Subin memberikan gelas susunya pada lelaki itu. Tapi matanya berkedip dan menatap gelas itu bingung. Padahal Subin kalau minum susu jadi senang. Tapi lelaki di depannya malah jadi bingung.</p><p>Subin menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu meminun susu dari gelas itu. Dan Subin tunjukan senyum terbaiknya sebagai jawaban kepada lelaki di depannya.</p><p>Laki laki itu tertawa, sampai matanya hilang, pipinya bolong. Lucu.</p><p>Subin mau lihat lebih banyak lagi. Tapi kata Papanya sudah malam. Jadi Subin harus berpisah lagi dengan lelaki itu. Tapi Subin tidak khawatir karena Papanya belakangan ini sering bertemu lelaki itu. Setiap mereka bertemu Papanya dan lelaki itu mengobrolkan banyak hal, sangat cepat dan terlihat menyenangkan. Subin juga mau.</p><p>Maka Subin panggil lelaki itu, tapi untuk memanggilnya saja ia tidak tau harus mengucapkan apa. Jadi Subin tarik lengan bajunya. Lelaki itu menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya. Lalu Subin bilang “nama” dan orang itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebagai jawaban. Tapi Subin bukan meminta itu maka Subin ulangi pertanyaanya.</p><p>“Nama?”</p><p>“Aku? Byungchan”</p><p>Subin menyerengit. Ini susah.</p><p>“Nchan?”</p><p>“Byung-chan”</p><p>Bibir Subin bergerak mengatur posisinya tapi yang keluar selalu bukan yang ia maksud.</p><p>“Achan?”</p><p>Lelaki itu tertawa lagi. Lalu mengusap kepala Subin. Lucu.</p><p>“Panggil apa aja deh yang Subin bisa”</p><p>Lucu.</p><p>Subin ingin terus bertemu Achan. Jadi kalau hari libur sudah tiba tapi ia tidak bertemu achan. Ia bilang pada Papanya. Ia harus bertemu Achan. Maka malamnya Achan akan datang kerumah mereka. Tanpa Subin sadari sekarang di lemari mereka ada baju Achan. Tentu saja Subin senenag ini artinya achan akan sering main kerumahnya.</p><p>Sampai suatu hari dimana Subin cukup mengerti perkataan dari Papanya yang bilang ingin Achan tinggal bersama mereka, mengisi lemari dengan bajunya lebih banyak lagi dan ada di saat siang atau malam. Entah kenapa Subin ikut menjatuhkan air mata dipelukan Papanya. Padahal katanya air mata adalah tanda bersedih. Tapi hari itu Subin paham air mata jatuh tidak hanya untuk hal hal menyedihkan.</p><p>Tapi setelah semua itu, tidak menjamin hari hari Subin selalu menjadi sunshine and rainbow. Makin lama mereka tinggal bersama dan Makin besar angka di usia Subin membuat ia mengerti. Achan menikahi Papanya. Karena Achan mencintai Papanya.</p><p>Kadang di malam hari ketika ia tidak bisa tidur, Subin berfikir kenapa Achan mau tinggal bersama mereka kalau bukan karena Papanya. Seperti dihari hujan juga Subin berfikir bagaimana kalau Achan hanya ingin Papanya. Subin hanya pilihan kedua.</p><p>
  <em>tak</em>
</p><p>Gigi Subin beradu menggit sendok dimulutnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Byungchan yang kini tidak semuda 7 tahun lalu dengan garis halus yang mulai ikut andil dalam senyum lebarnya.</p><p>“Hebatkan Subin, makannya abis”</p><p>Cubitan kecil dipipi Subin lagi lagi jadi penghargaan dari orang tuanya, kali ini Byungchan.</p><p>“Nanti aku dianter siapa?”</p><p>Byungchan menurunkan tangannya perlahan dari pipi Subin. Sadar kalau ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memanjakannya.</p><p>“Naik ojol lagi ya kayak kemarin, Achan belum-”</p><p>“Okay”</p><p>Subin mengambil alih piring dari tangan Byungchan dan berbalik keluar meninggalkan Seungwoo dan Byungchan yang kembali mendengar dengan jelas suara pintu yang sarat akan kekecewaan.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Subin membuka sepatunya di teras rumah dan membaliknya, lalu kucuran airpun mengalir dari sana. Begitu juga dengan sepatu yang satunya. Beruntung tasnya selamat walau ia hanya memakai jas hujan punya driver ojol yang ala kadarnya.</p><p>Kakinya yang dingin bertemu dengan lantai yang sama dinginnya membuat Subin merinding. Masih Seperti hari kemarin rumahnya kosong melompong dan hanya ramai dengan suara hujan deras yang tidak bisa terlerai oleh dinding rumahnya yang sudah cukup tebal.</p><p>Biar Subin tebak pasti Achan dan Papanya masih meringkuk di balik selimut hangat mereka sampai lupa kalau ini waktunya Subin pulang. Subin tidak mau mencari pembenaran dari pikirannya maka ia langsung menaiki tangga untuk sampai di kamarnya.</p><p>Seragamnya basah di beberapa titik yang tidak tertutup jas hujan karena tertiup angin kencang. Tapi Subim tetap memaksakan badannya untuk duduk di kursi meja belajar yang memiliki view air hujan di halaman rumahnya.</p><p>Sepi, hening, Subin hanya diam. Rasa seperti kembali keusia 5 tahunnya lagi. Tapi kali ini ke hari dimana sebelum ia bertemu Achan. Rasanya persis seperti ini. Semua hal tidak menarik. Abu abu.</p><p>Subin juga masih ingat waktu ia kecil disaat seperti ini iya menyalakan televisi untuk memberi warna. Jadi Subin ulangi kegiatan masa kecilnya itu. Ia memutar kursinya dan mengambil remot. Detik berikutnya kamar Subin jadi ramai dengan suara karakter kartun yang sedang bersendagurau. Penuh warna.</p><p>Tapi tetep sama seperti 7 tahun lalu. Sama sendunya.</p><p>Subin kembali memutar kursinya menghadap jendela. Subin tidak suka. Subin tidak suka ada di situasi masa kecilnya sebelum Achan ada. Subin ingin selerti Papanya. Subin tidak suka nomor dua.</p><p>Byungchan membuka pintu kamarnya tapi hanya suara hujan yang terdengar. Ini sudah waktunya Subin pulang, tapi rumah mereka tetap sepi seperti waktu Subin pergi kesekolah. Awalnya Byungchan kira karena hujan tapi ini sudah lewat satu jam dari waktu harusnya Subin sampai rumah. Hari di luar juga sudah mulai gelap. Byungchan sudah berkali kali menelpon Subin tapi tidak ada jawaban dari anaknya.</p><p>Sayup-sayup Byungchan mendengar suara televisi dari kamar Subin. Jadi Byungchan tanpa pikir panjang menaiki tangga dan pergi ke kamar Subin.</p><p>“Subin, kok udah pulang gak bilang sama Achan? Achan udah nyariin dari-</p><p>Ucapan byungchan terhenti melihat kamar Subin kosong, hanya ada tv yang menyala tanpa penonton. Dengan cepat Byungchan memasuki kamar Subin. Matanya menangkap tas Subin di atas meja belajar, Byungchan yakin ini tas yang Subin pakai untuk sekolah hari ini. Byungchan pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kamar mandi tapi tidak ada Subin disana.</p><p>Jantung Byungchan berdebar kencang, air diluar sana terus mengetuk ngetuk jendela memberi tahukan lebatnya Hujan diluar sana. Byungchan tidak yakin, seperti ada yang janggal di halaman rumahnya. Titik kecil hitam itu tidak seharusnya berada di halaman rumah mereka.</p><p>Jadi Byungchan berlari turun mengambil kaca matanya dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Subin ada disana, berjongkok sambil menggali gali tanah entah apa maksudnya.</p><p>“Subiiinnn! Masuk! Kenapa ujan ujanan?”</p><p>Byungchan tau Subin anak yang penurut. Tanpa harus mengulang kalimatnya Subin biasanya langsung mematuhi Byungchan. Tapi kali ini Subin menggeleng tanpa melihat kearahnya.</p><p>“Subin?” Byungchan perlahan berjalan menyebrangi teras rumah mereka.</p><p>“Subin ayo masuk, kenapa main hujan hujanan”</p><p>“Gapapa, biar sakit”</p><p>“Kok Subin be-</p><p>“Biar bisa diperhatiin Achan terus”</p><p>Byungchan diam. Dibekukan perkataan Subin dengan bantuan angin dingin diluar sana. Byungchan tidak pernah menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut Subin.</p><p>Perlahan Byungchan melanjutkan langkahnya melewati batas keramik yang melapisi teras rumah mereka. Merasakan empuknya tanah dan juga air hujan yang mengguyurnya tanpa malu.</p><p>“Achan ngapain kesini?”</p><p>Byungchan tidak menjawab. Ia meneruskan langkahnya sampai ia mecapai posisi Subin. Sampai Byungchan dapat melihat mata Subin yang terbelalak kaget sampai ia mendirikan badannya.</p><p>Hujan masih tetap deras, angin masih tetap berhebus dengan kencang. Tapi Subin tidak lagi merasakan dingin dari hasil perpaduan elemen itu. Sekarang Subin hangat. Dalam pelukan Byungchan.</p><p>“Subin jangan sakit ya, nanti Achan Sedih”</p><p>Subin tersentak. Subin baru menyadari kalau ada satu hal yang lebih tidak ia sukai. Ketika senyuman laki laki yang memeluknya ini, hilang. Pikirannya berkelana ke waktu waktu lampau ketika Achannya, tidak tersenyum. Meredup dan bersedih.</p><p>Di waktu waktu itu Subin tidak suka maka ia katakan</p><p>“Achan jelek”</p><p>Byungchan melonggarkan pelukannya di badan Subin tangan nya berpindah kepipi Subin lalu bergerak lagi keatas kepala Subin, berusaha memayungi Subin dari air hujan yang masih mengalir deras. Yang sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya karena mereka berdua sudah basah kuyup.</p><p>“Masuk yuk?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Sini handuknya”</p><p>Walau dengan tatapan bertanya Subin tetap menuruti perintah Byungchan.</p><p>Byungchan mendudukan dirinya sebelah Subin lalu mengeringkan rambut Subin yang masih basah setelah akhirnya mereka mandi untuk menghilangkan jejak air hujan di badan mereka.</p><p>“Subin sekarang udah tinggi ya, dulu waktu masih kecil cuma setengahnya Achan”</p><p>Subin merasa tidak perlu menjawab perkataan Byungchan. Ia hanya menatap Byungchan yang mengeringi rambutnya sambil tersenyum, seakan akan mengeringi rambut Subin adalah hal yang menyenangkan.</p><p>“Waktu pertama kali ketemu Subin, Subin lagi sakit. Sampe naik ambulan ya? Takut gak?”</p><p>“Takut”</p><p>“Achan panik juga waktu itu sampe gak nanya nama kamu siapa, nama Papa siapa, pas di rumah sakit ditanya, Achan cuma bengong. Lucu banget”</p><p>Benar Achannya memang selalu lucu.</p><p>“Dulu Subin gak mau makan ya sampai sakit begitu? Papa pasti sibuk ya gak bisa perhatiin makan Subin? Waktu itu Achan sedih banget tau Subin sakit gara gara itu. Makanya Achan selalu dateng pas jam makannya Subin. Inget gak Achan diem diem bawain Subin jajanan dari luar? Kalau ketauan dokternya pasti udah di omelin ya, abis Achan takut Subin gak suka makanan rumah sakit sih. Kan gak enak”</p><p>“Kayaknya mulai dari situ Achan jadi kebiasaan deh bawain Subin makanan, Achan bawaannya gak tenang kalo gak mastiin Subin udah makan atau belum”</p><p>Tangan Byungchan masih mengusap usap rambut Subin dengan handuk di kepalanya. Subin sedikit banyak menikmati ini. Memang menyaksikan Achan berbicara masih jadi favorit Subin sampai detik ini. Tapi tangan Byungchan berhenti bergerak disana. Tangannya menaruh handuk dipangkuannya lalu meraih kedua tangan Subin untuk di genggam. Hangat.</p><p>“Ditambah Papanya Subin juga orangnya baik, persis kayak anaknya. Gemesin. Achan suka sama sama kalian terus. Makanya Achan seneng banget kalian mau terima Achan jadi bagian dari keluarga kalian. Karena Achan sayang sama kalian berdua. Sama Subin dan Papanya”</p><p>Byungchan mengusap genggaman Subin Ditangan Byungchan yang menggeras dengan ibu jarinya. Byungchan mencoba menatap manik mata Subin untuk menyakinkan anaknya bahwa semua yang ia katakan valid adanya. Perlahan manik mata itu membalas tatapan Byungchan. Byungchan dapat melihat dengan jelas lama kelamaan manik itu menahan air disana.</p><p>Subin langsung melesakan dirinya kepelukan Byungchan ketika tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan air matanya. Ketika perasaan yang selama ini Subin ragukan tervalidasi langsung oleh orang yang Subin punya rasa paling banyak, rasanya sekarang dada Subin lega. Semua kemungkinan kemungkinan terburuk yg ada disana rasanya luruh, begitu juga dengar air matanya.</p><p>Byungchan membalas pelukan Subin dan memberinya usapan usapan lembut pada kepala dan punggung Subin. Membiarkan anaknya menangis sejadi jadinya didalam pelukannya.</p><p>“Subin harus inget ya, Subin itu penting dan berharga. Achan sama Papa sayaaang banget sama Subin”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Subin rasa semalam adalah tidur terbaiknya. Tidur didalam pelukan Achan sambil mendengarkan cerita cerita menyenangkan memang tidak pernah tidak membuat Subin mimpi indah. Mata Subin belum sepenuhnya terbuka tapi alunan suara Achan masih membekas dipikirannya pagi ini, membuatnya bangun dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.</p><p>“Achan...”</p><p>Subin meraba kasurnya, tapi pagi ini kasurnya tidak terasa sesempit semalam, rasanya lega seperti dihari hari sebelumnya. Subin langsung membuka matanya lebar ternyata jam telah menunjukan pukul 7 lewat. Pantas saja ia terbangun sedirian. Beruntung ini hari sabtu jadi Subin tidak perlu mencari alasan untuk membolos sekolah.</p><p>Subin mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas. Tapi hal yang pertama Subin lihat setelah membuka lockscreennya adalah chat masuk dari Achan.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Achan♡ : 'Good morning subsub^^ dimakan ya sarapannya, karna Papa udah mulai sehat jadi hari ini Achan pergi seminar dulu ya, Achan titip Papa ya</p>
  <p>– Achannya Subin♡'</p>
</blockquote><p>Subin langsung bangun dari kasurnya, menuruni tangga, tapi belum sampai anak tangga terakhir, Subin sudah melihat Papanya keluar dari kamar masih menggunakan piayama dengan rambut acak acakan dan ponsel di tangan kirinya. Persis seperti dirinya.</p><p>Subin menghentikan langkahnya, kedua mata mereka bertemu.</p><p> </p><p>“Achan pergi ya?”</p><p> </p><p>Entah bonding atau apa, dengan penampilan yang sama persis (hanya berbeda size nya) bahkan sekarang mereka mengucapkan kata yang sama didetik yang sama.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sekarang pukul 9 pagi. 2 jam berlalu setelah keduanya bagun dan mendapatkan kabar bahwa Byungchan pergi menghadiri seminar, mereka berdua masih terduduk di ruang keluarga dengan siaran olahraga pagi dan masih dengan penampilan yang sama sejak bangun tidur.</p><p>Bahkan diantara mereka tidak ada yang berniat untuk mencuci muka atau menggosok gigi. Apa lagi untuk menaruh 2 piring kotor bekas roti bakar hasil sarapan mereka pagi ini.</p><p>Seungwoo menolehkan kepalanya pada Subin yang sedang memainkan game di ponselnya. Suara suara tembakan dan letusan bom terus saja terdengar menyela pembicaraan presenter acara olahraga yang ia tonton.</p><p>“Bin, berisik tau”</p><p>“Yaudah aku main di kamar aja”</p><p>Tangan Seungwoo dengan cepat menarik piaya kecil itu supaya tetap duduk di tempat semula “ya jangan dong”</p><p>“Abis tontonan bapak bapak gak seru”</p><p>“Heh ini tuh tontonan cowok tau, gak cuma bapak bapak"</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>“Kan kalah! Papa sih”</p><p>“Papa diem?”</p><p>Subin akhirnya mengunci ponselnya dan menaruhnya di meja, asal “Gak tau ah”</p><p>“Heh bayi kalo itu hp rusak bapak bapak ini gak mau beliin lagi ya”</p><p>“Ada Achan, Achan baik”</p><p>“Dasar bayi”</p><p>“Bapak bapak”</p><p>Kedua ayah dan anak itu menghela napas mereka kasar. Akhirnya keduanya pun pasrah mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah televisi yang sedang menampilkan iklan permen dari susu. Tak lama setelah iklan itu berakhir muncul opening song dari film kartun dengan karakter utama robot kucing biru dengan teman laki lakinya itu.</p><p>“Nah ini baru seru”</p><p>“Dasar bayi”</p><p>Subin hanya membalas perkataan Papanya dengan tatapan (yang menurut) Subin seram. Seungwoo yang sudah hapal akan mendapatkan tatapan itu tentu saja membuang wajah seakan akan tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ketika closing song kartun tersebut terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruang keluarga mereka tiba tiba hari sudah sangat terik diluar sana, hawa sejuk pagipun sudah berganti dengan panasnya hawa siang hari.</p><p>Subin yang entah sejak kapan sudah merebahkan kepalanya di paha Seungwoo pun bangkit. Badannya sekarang sudah terasa lengket. Ah iya Subin baru ingat ia belum mandi hari ini.</p><p>“Untung akhirnya kerajaan sayur yang menang kalo gak Papa gak mau nonton film ginian lagi”</p><p>“Dasar bayi”</p><p>“Kalo Papa bayi Subin apa? Kecebong?”</p><p>“Males ah Papa gak jelas, Subin mau mandi aja. Gara gara tiduran di Papa jadi ketulan bau deh Subin”</p><p>“Papa mau nangkep kecebong dulu ah”</p><p>Ya, setidaknya karena hal itu mereka jadi ada bonus kegiatan olahraga disiang hari yang terik ini. Suara tawa Subin dan suara erangan ala binatang buas dari mulut Seungwoo memenuhi lantai dasar rumah mereka.</p><p>Segala barang barang seperti kursi dan dan bantal telah Subin lintangkan disetiap langkahnya demi menghindari tangkapan Seungwoo. Tapi pada akhirnya Subin masuk juga dalam rangkulan Seungwoo dan berhasil melemparkan diri mereka berdua keatas kasur.</p><p>Sekarang hanya helaan napas mereka yang terdengar dengan sisa sisa kekehan mereka yang masih tersisa.</p><p>“Pah, kalo Achan liat kita di omelin gak sih sekarang?”</p><p>“Untungnya gak liat”</p><p>Keduanya masih bisa menertawai perbuatan mereka sebelum sebuah alunan nada simple mengalun dari ponsel Seungwoo yang ada di meja kerjanya.</p><p>Seungwoo dan Subin saling melempar tatapan.</p><p>“Bukanlah ya, kan lagi seminar”</p><p>“Haha iya mana mungkin”</p><p>Dering telpon itu makin mengeras seakan minta untuk segera diangkat. Jadi Seungwoo membangunkan dirinya untuk mengambil ponsel itu.</p><p>Benar di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.</p><p>“Bukankan pah?”</p><p>Seungwoo mengalihkan pandangnya dari layar datar itu menghadap Subin. Dan mengangguk “dari Achan”</p><p>”... Yaudah angkat”</p><p>“Ini kamu aja Bin yang angkat”</p><p>“Hah? Kok aku? Kan yang ditelpon Papa”</p><p>“Bin ini please, bilang aja Papa lagi mandi”</p><p>“Gak mau ah Subin mau mandi”</p><p>“Bin gak bisa gitulah, angkat Bin”</p><p>“Gak bisa gitu gimana Pap-</p><p>“Hallo?”</p><p>Entah jari siapa yang baru saja menggeser tombol dilayar datar itu yang jelas Seungwoo dan Subin rasanya ingin kabur saja.</p><p>“Hallo mas?” Byungchan mengulang perkataannya karena tidak ada yang suara yang masuk ke airpodsnya. Gambar yang di tampilkan vitur videocall itu pun hanya berupa langit langit kamar mereka dengan cahaya seadanya.</p><p>“H-hallo...”</p><p>“Oh masuk, mas lagi apa? Kok ini malah atap sih yang di liatin. Subin mana?”</p><p>Dengan keberanian yang tersisa Seungwoo mengarahkan kamera ponsel itu kewajahnya dan menarik Subin untuk mendekat supaya bisa masuk dilayar ponsel Seungwoo.</p><p>Berantakan. Ternyata seberantakan ini penampilan mereka sekarang. Rambut acak acakan dan piayama compang camping hasil main kejar kejaran beberapa waktu lalu.</p><p>“Ini... Subin”</p><p>“Kok masih gitu sih kalian mukanya? Belum mandi ya? Masih pake piayama... bener bener deh, bau iler kalian aja kecium sampe sini. Mandi gih. Achan males ngomong sama orang belum mandi, dadah”</p><p>Dan panggilan Video itu pun diputuskan sepihak. Mereka berdua kembali melempar tatapan pada satu sama lain.</p><p>“Emang Papa bau iler ya?”</p><p>“Subin mandi dulu deh pah, dah”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Bin laper gak sih?”</p><p>“Laper”</p><p>“Yaudah ayo makan jangan main hp terus”</p><p>“Bentar kelarin ini dul- Pah Sumpah deh nanti Subin kalah lagi”</p><p>“Ampun putra mahkota”</p><p>Setelah terkekeh karena dihadiahi rolling eyes dari Subin, Seungwoo pun akhirnya menyingkirkan tangannya dari perut Subin dan akhirnya bangkit dan memilih duduk di meja belajar Subin.</p><p>Mata bergulir ketumpukan buku Subin dan membuka buka lembaran buku itu untuk melihat tulisan ceker ayam anaknya. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Subin memang selalu menjadi hiburan untuknya.</p><p>Seungwoo lanjut membalik halaman selanjutnya yang berisi cerita Subin tentang liburannya ketika libur akhir tahun kemarin. Seungwoo tidak henti hentinya terkekeh karena cerita Subin dibukunya yang hanya dinilai paraf oleh gurunya.</p><p>Maka dengan senang hati Seungwoo ingin memberi Subin nila A++ untuk cerita anak pintarnya itu. Jadi Seungwoo membuka tas Subin untuk mencari tempat pensilnya. Tapi tangannya malah meresakan benda di lapis plastik yang bentuknya tak asing.</p><p>Betul saja saat Seungwoo tarik keluar ada sebatang coklat di tangannya.</p><p>“Cieee Subin... dikasih coklat sama siapa nih? OH atau mau beliin coklat buat pacar ya? Cieeee”</p><p>Fokus Subin langsung teralihkan kepada Papanya sepenuhnya. Tidak peduli karakter game di ponsel nya tertembak berkali kali oleh lawan, Subin langsung bangkit dari kasurnya.</p><p>“PAPA LAPERKAN TADI? YUK MAKAN YUK”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sesampainya mereka di ruang makan mereka malah terdiam menatap meja makan dan rice cooker bergantian. Mereka pun baru menyadari kalau kedua benda itu mempunyai kesamaan. Sama sama kosong.</p><p>“Bin trus kita makan apa?”</p><p>“Ya mana Subin tau”</p><p>“Masak deh yuk”</p><p>“Wait, emang Papa bisa masak?”</p><p>“Gak tau sih gak pernah coba”</p><p>“Ya... jangan deh kalo gitu”</p><p>“Kita punya spaghetti deh kalo gak salah”</p><p>“kata Subin sih JANGAN”</p><p>“Gampangkan masak spaghetti, tinggal rebus air masukin deh Spaghettinya”</p><p>Subin hanya bisa menghela napas melihat ke- mari sebut saja kegigihan Papanya untuk memasak. Lagi pula sudah terlambat untuk menghentikannya ketika segenggaman Spaghetti sudah dimasukan ke dalam air mendidih.</p><p>“Tinggal tunggu deh. oh iya bin, saos yang buat spaghettinya di taruh dimana ya?”</p><p>“Pah.... jangan bilang gak ada...”</p><p>“Hah? Masa sih... beli spaghetti tapi gak beli saosnya itu”</p><p>Entah sudah berapa kali Subin menghela napas hari ini. Subin menyerah. Lebih baik ia duduk manis saja di bangku meja makan sekarang sambil memandangi Papanya bolak balik membuka laci mencari saus spaghetti gaib itu.</p><p>“Gimana ya... beneran gak ada bin”</p><p>“Kan Subin udah bilang tadi JANGAN masak”</p><p>“Yakan udah terlanjur, kasih Papa solusi dong”</p><p>“Ya solusinya STOP”</p><p>“Males ah ngomong sama kucing garong”</p><p>Disaat saat seperti ini memang rolling eyes adalah pilihan paling tepat. Melawan sisi menyebalkan Papanya tidak akan ada habisnya. Subin tau itu.</p><p>Sekarang Seungwoo mencoba solusinya sendiri dengan cara mencari resep saus bolognese di google. Tapi kelihatannya tidak ada resep yang cocok dengan isi dapur rumahnya. Nama nama aneh yang tidak Seungwoo kenali, berkali kali disebutkan di resep yang Seungwoo buka.</p><p>“Pah pah! Itu Spaghetti di panci mendidih!”</p><p>Seungwoo dengan langkah lebarnya langsung mematikan api kompor di belakangnya. Dan air di dalam panci itupun kembali menyurut seperti semula.</p><p>“Pah ini seriusan bisa”</p><p>“Bisa... kali, udahlah dimakan pake saos cabe sama tomat aja”</p><p>“Emang enak?”</p><p>Seungwoo mengangkat kedua bahunya “coba aja”</p><p>Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Subin pun akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan kearah kulkas, mengambil dua butir telur dan memecahkannya kedalam mangkuk dan tidak lupa diberi satu sendok teh garam.</p><p>“Mau bikin apa?”</p><p>“Telor dadar ajalah, dari pada pusing”</p><p>“Makanya pake apa?”</p><p>“Ya pake spaghetti Papa”</p><p>“Impressive...”</p><p>Setelah kekacauan di dapur berakhir dengan telur dadar Subin yang setengah sisi coklat gelap dan sebelahnya kuning terang. Mereka pun akhirnya bisa duduk dengan tenang dengan sepiring spaghetti saus campur dan telur dadar. Mungkin.</p><p>“Aneh banget... spaghetti di sambelin doang”</p><p>“Bin.... coba deh telor dadar kamu...”</p><p>“Hah kenapa? Gak enak?”</p><p>“Kamu pengen nikah ya...”</p><p>Subin langsung meneguk segalas air dengan sekali tarikan. Setelah mencoba tanpa ragu satu sendok penuh telur dadar buatannya.</p><p>“ASIIINN”</p><p>“Ya kamu yang buat, pasti mau nikah sama yang di kasih coklat itu ya....”</p><p>“Subin baru aja masuk SMP?”</p><p>“Yaudah pacaran deh... pasti mau pacaran ya?”</p><p>“Gak jelas deh. Orang bukan kok. Mending dimakan ini spaghetti cocol saosnya”</p><p>“Masih mending dari pada telor dadar asin”</p><p>“Ini gak ada yang bisa dimakan gak sih...”</p><p>“Bener...”</p><p>Seungwoo pun akhirnya menaruh garpunya begitu saja, rasa semangat makannya menguap bersama dengan rasa lapar yang tadi mengigit gigit perutnya. Subin pun mengikuti Seungwoo dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dibelakangnya.</p><p>Tiba tiba rumah mereka menjadi hening. Keduanya malah larut dalam lamunan masing masing. Seungwoo pun mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru rumah yang berantakan dengan barang barang berserakan di lantai hasil kejar kejaran mereka berdua tadi. Lalu ia menatap makanan aneh yang tersaji di mejanya. Dan terakhir pandangannya jatuh pada Subin yang melamun sambil mengaduk aduk spaghetti di piringnya.</p><p>Padahal baru sehari di tinggal berduaan oleh Byungchan, tapi sepertinya hari ini tidak ada yang beres. Dari mulai bangun terlambat, mandi siang dan makan siang yang berantakan. Kalau saja ia tidak bersama Byungchan-</p><p>Membayangkannya saja Seungwoo tidak sanggup. Bagaimana jadinya ia dan Subin, benar apa lagi Subin. Membuat Subin hadir tanpa orang tua yang lengkap saja sudah menjadikan Seungwoo merasa menjadi Papa yang paling buruk sedunia. Ternyata ketika Subin tidak tumbuh dengan baik dan luput dari perhatiaannya itu jauh lebih buruk.</p><p>Tak heran Seungwoo sangat panik sampai tidak bisa berfikir ketika Subin tidak henti hentinya memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sedangkan ia malah disibukkan pekerjaannya. Harusnya ketika Subin sudah menunjukan gejala sakitnya Seungwoo membawanya ke rumah sakit bukanya membawa Subin ke Univ dan tetap melayani muridnya untuk bimbingan.</p><p>Seungwoo memang sepekerja keras itu. Alasannya tentu saja untuk Subin. Untuk menghapuskan rasa bersalahnya setidaknya Subin harus hidup berkecukupan. Tapi hal itu juga malah menjadi bumerang untuk Seungwoo sendiri. Ia malah jadi tidak begitu memperhatikan Subin dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk anak satu satunya itu.</p><p>Tapi semua terjadi karena ada alasanya bukan?</p><p>Dari kelalaiannya itu Seungwoo bisa bertemu Byungchan. Yang bahkan bisa mengurangi dan memperbaiki kesalahannya pada Subin. (Karena kalau menghapus rasanya tidak mungkin).</p><p>Seungwoo tidak pernah lelah bersyukur karena dipertemukan oleh Byungchan. Dimana ia berfikir tidak akan ada yang mau menerimanya di usia se'matang' itu dengan satu anak. Tapi Byungchan bisa.</p><p>Byungchan bisa menerimanya dan Subin dengan tulus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ding dong</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ding dong</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Pah ada tamu”</p><p>“Hah? Siapa?”</p><p>“Ya gak tau”</p><p>“Sana coba kamu liat”</p><p>Iya akhirnya Subin yang berjalan ke luar halaman rumahnya untuk melihat siapa yang membunyikan bel.</p><p>“Byungchan?”</p><p>“Oh maaf tapi orangnya lagi-”</p><p>“2 cordon bleu sama kentang goreng minumnya 2 es jetuk ya”</p><p>“Mas tapi ini, bayarnya?”</p><p>“Kan udah ofo, makasih ya mas”</p><p>Mas mas ojol itu bahkan sudah pergi dari depan rumah mereka tapi Subin masih terdiam di depan pagar rumahnya. Dengan pikiran yang masih berkelana Subin menutup pagarnya dan kembali kemeja makan dimana Papanya juga masih termenung menatap spaghetti aneh dan telur dadar asin itu.</p><p>“Pah”</p><p>“Apa? Loh itu apa bin? Siapa yang ngasih?”</p><p>“Kita bodoh banget gak sih? Kenapa gak dari tadi gonefood aja”</p><p>”... iya juga... terus ini gimana?”</p><p>“Buang aja gak sih?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>tring</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Achan♡ : 'Achan beliin kalian solariya, selamat makan🤗'</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p> </p><p>Baru membuka pintu Byungchan sudah dihamburi pelukan oleh Subin dan dilanjut pelukan bersama oleh Seungwoo. Mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan teletubbies sekarang.</p><p>“Achan lama banget pulangnya”</p><p>“Harusnya sore udah sampe, tapi macet banget tadi. Jadi sampe malem deh”</p><p>“Capek ya, mandi dulu gih”</p><p>“Kalian ini pada kesambet apa deh, kok jadi lengket banget begini”</p><p>“Papakan emang Achan oriented”</p><p>“Subin juga Achan oriented”</p><p>“Apasih ikut ikut”</p><p>“Inikan Achannya Subin”</p><p>“Ih monopoli, tanya aja Achannya”</p><p>“Okay cukup, kalian udah lulus uji nomalitas kok. Tetep berantem kayak biasanya. Normal. Sekarang Achan mau mandi”</p><p>Setelah makan malam yang lebih proper bersama Byungchan. Mereka pikir menyenangkan jika bisa tidur bertiga. Maka sekarang disinilah mereka, membaringkan diri dikasur king size milik Seungwoo dan Byungchan dengan Byungchan di himpit ditengah tengah.</p><p>“Subin beneran gak mau di tengah? Entar jatoh loh”</p><p>“Nanti kalo Achan yang di pinggir jatoh juga gimana?”</p><p>“Kamu kan kecil Subiin”</p><p>“Enggak kok, akukan udah gede”</p><p>“Masa udah gede nontonnya doraemon”</p><p>“Padahal tadi ada yang hampir nangis nonton film ANAK KECIL”</p><p>“Idih bumbu, Papa tadi cuma kesel doang ya”</p><p>“Tadi kayak ada yang ngeledek doraemon tontonan bayi”</p><p>“Iya kamu bayinya”</p><p>Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Byungchan yang ada ditengah tengah perdebatan ayah anak ini, kepalanya sampai mau copot karena menoleh kenan dan kiri terus menerus.</p><p>“Han's stop”</p><p>“Kamu juga han, Han Byungchan”</p><p>“Aku CHOI?”</p><p>“Iya deh”</p><p>“Haha kasian”</p><p>“Shtt, ayo dong mupung tidur bertiga nih... akur dulu coba. Ayo baikan”</p><p>Tangan Byungchan mengambil tangan Seungwoo dan Subin untuk diambil kelingkingnya dan ditautkan.</p><p>“Nah udah ya baikan”</p><p>Seungwoo dan Subin pun akhirnya menatap satu sama lain. Detik berikutnya tangan Seungwoo dan Subin sudah menyilang di atas badan Byungchan karena mereka sekarang sedang saling mencubit pipi masing masing dengan... sebut saja antusias tinggi.</p><p>“Udah cukup gak sih?” Mereka benar benar baru berhenti ketika Byungchan suruh. Lihat, bahkan sekarang wajah mereka sudah seperti tomat.</p><p>“Coba dong cerita hari ini gimana? Kok bisa gak mandi sampe siang?”</p><p>“Tau tuh Papah”</p><p>“Dih nyalah nyalahin, orang kamu juga disuruh mandi males”</p><p>“JADI CERITANYA GIMANA YA GUYS?”</p><p>“Subin aja yang cerita. Jadi tuh pagi pagi aku tau Achan pergi seminar, aku langsung turun kebawah. Eh pas banget PAPA JUGA BARU BANGUN masih jelek ileran. Abis itu kita makan sarapan sambil nonton tv deh sampe siang”</p><p>“Bumbu itu, Subin juga turun turun masih ileran trus dia gak nonton tv tapi malah berisik main hp”</p><p>“Okay stop, jadi kalo Achan gak telpon kalian gak mandi?”</p><p>Keduanya sepakat hanya menjawab dengan senyum bodoh untuk pertanyaan yang ini.</p><p>“Haduh... trus itu di dapur apaan deh? Kalian masak?”</p><p>“Papa tu, kan tadi Subin udah”</p><p>“Kamu lagi aja bin Papa ikhlas”</p><p>“Emang kenapasih? Kalian coba masak ya? Tapi gagal trus gak dimakan”</p><p>Tebakan Byungchan tidak meleset sedikitpun.</p><p>“Ya gitu deh”</p><p>“Untung aku ngirim solariya ya... emang aku udah feeling sih, kalian pasti aneh aneh di rumah”</p><p>“Makasih ya, chan. Aku beneran gak kepikiran banget tadi mesen makanan. Gak tau deh aku kalo gak ada kamu gimana”</p><p>“Bener... bayangin Subin cuma tinggal berdua sama Papa, kacaunya kaya apa ya... Mana Papa sibuk kerja”</p><p>“Hey kok gitu sih, kan sekarang ada Achan disini. Ya emang gitu takdirnya. Kalian ketemu sama Achan, hidup sama Achan. Achan juga sama kok, gak bakalan sebahagia ini deh kalo gak ketemu kalian”</p><p>“Achan....”</p><p>Tidak sampai sedetik badan Byungchan sudah dipeluk dari kanan dan kirinya. Walaupun rasanya sesak tapi Byungchan tidak pernah merasa sehangat ini. Dadanya seperti terisi penuh dengan hanya hal hal yang menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti tenggelam di lautan afeksi.</p><p>Walau dengan kasur yang penuh, dan dengan badan yang saling berhimpit yang pastinya akan menyebabkan rasa pegal saat bangun di pagi hari nanti. Tapi mereka semua sepakat bahwa semua itu sepadan.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Happy valentine day!”</p><p>Pagi ini Seungwoo dan Byungchan terbangun dengan dikejutkan oleh teriakan Subin yang mengucapkan hari kasih sayang pada mereka berdua yang jelas jelas masih tertidur.</p><p>Seungwoo mengusap wajahnya. Ketika penglihatannya menjelas, ia melihat 2 batang coklat yang tidak asing diingatannya.</p><p>“Ini coklat yang kemarin ada ditas kamu?”</p><p>“Iya! Papa aja kejauhan mikirnya”</p><p>“Makasih ya Subin”</p><p>“Dengan senang hati, Achan. Papa gak makasih?”</p><p>“Makasih, Subin jelek”</p><p>Setelahnya muka Subin habis diciumi oleh Papanya yang diikuti oleh Byungchan. Subin tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan berakhir terbaring lemas dipelukan orang tuanya.</p><p>“Aduh... capek.... ngomong ngomong kalian berdua gak saling ngasih hadiah?”</p><p>“Belum ada sekarang hadiahnya bin, kalau nanti malem baru ada” kata Seungwoo yang berhasil mebuat Byungchan mencubit perut Seungwoo setelahnya.</p><p>“Oh iya mas, kita ada hadiahkan buat Subin?”</p><p>“Apa?”</p><p>“Itu loh yang dimobil?”</p><p>“Itu jadinya buat Subin?”</p><p>“Ya iyalah, bentar ya Achan ambilin dulu”</p><p>Padahal ini bukan hari ulang tahun Subin tapi seperti tidak ada ruginya untuk membuat Subin terkejut.</p><p>Byungchan berdiri di depan pintu setelah katanya mengambil hadiah untuk Subin dimobil. Kedua tangannya Byungchan disebunyikan, membawa apapun itu di belakang badannya.</p><p> </p><p>“Subin tutup mata ya,</p><p>1...</p><p>2...</p><p>3...</p><p> </p><p>tadaaaa!”</p><p> </p><p>Saat Subin membuka mata ia tau, ia mungkin saja cenayang di kehidupan sebelumnya.</p><p>“A big big teddy bear for smol Subin!”</p><p>Dan itu sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang baik.</p><p>Entah halusinasi atau apa, bahkan Subin melihat teddy bear Super besar itu memberikan wink kepadanya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Terimakasih banyak semuanya yang sudah mau membaca karyaku sampai akhir cerita. </p><p>Semoga kalian terhibur sama keluarga kecil Papa, Achan dan Subin ya💖</p><p>Terimakasih banyak juga prompter sudah mau memberi kesempatan aku untuk nulis prompt lucu ini💖</p><p>Have a nice day!<br/>Happy Valentine all🍫💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>